Golden in rust
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: In a really odd dream, Pony is sent ten years into the future. Soda's a terrorist? Darry's leader of a resistence? Two-Bit's a big time Soc? Steve is presumed dead? Johnny and Dally some how alive? What's Pony supposed to do?


AN: Before I continue my story fractured fairytale, I decided to put up this story.

* * *

><p>I threw myself on the bed. Exhausted and angry were slowly catching up on me. Which made my voice make a groaning sound. Tasting blood in my mouth, I started to gag.<p>

Soda moaned sleepily. "Whats a matter Pony?" He asked half asleep.

I coughed quietly. "Whats up with those Socs?" I demanded. My eyes started to droop. "Why couldn't they just go away or somethin'?" I yawned. "Couldn't we all be Socs or Greasers?"

It was only this afternoon when some Socs had jumped me. I was furious by the time we got home. We won the rumble. We had beaten them. They had lost Bob. We had lost Johnny and Dally.

Wasn't that enough? Didn't that make us even?

Slumber started to tear at my body. I tried to resist. I wanted to stay angry at those Socs. But I quickly lost the battle.

Instantly, I was sound asleep. Usually, I would've been dreaming by now. Surprisingly though, I had no dream...

* * *

><p>DEET! DEET!<p>

My eyes shot open. Stupid alarm clock. Soda was probably awake by now. I must have slept in. Another day of Soc against Grease. Wait...

I don't have an alarm clock.

I sprang up in my bed. This wasn't my room. It seemed small and was literally completly white. There was only one window. And on the window sill was a white alarm clock.

I turnd over, about to ask Soda what was going on. But Soda wasn't there. I swalloed a lump in my throat. No matter what happened to me, Soda was there right beside me. Where was he?

Where was I?

I stood up and started to walk to the window. It still looked dark outside. Which was normal for early in the morning. But what was out the window wasn't.

Outside, was Socs. That was it. Just Socs. Mustangs were riding along the sidewalks. Kids wearing Madrises were walking calmly on the streets and sidewalks. In this side of town, there were only Greasers. And now only Socs? Impossible.

I backed away from the window. The fight between the Socs and Greasers was apparently over. And Greasers definitely didn't win.

I spun around, not wantin' to stare out that window anymore. Instead, I found a door. Curious, I cautiously opened the door. There, I saw a young man wearing a tuxedo, holding a plate of eggs.

When the man saw me, he smiled. "Good morning sir. Your late. Work is in twenty minutes. Would you like your breakfast?"

I stared at him. I expected him to suddenly change into Darry or Soda. I felt awful with them not being here. How could I wake up in a whole 'nother place?

The man's eyes widened, waiting for an answer. I swalloed hard and replied, "No, not hungry. Umm... remind me where I work again?"

The man looked confused. "You work in the city council? Are you feeling alright sir? Should I escort you to the clinic for medication?"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah. Definitely sick. We should go now."

He nodded and put the plate on the counter. He took a pair of keys that were sitting on the counter. He quickly walked towards another door. Not knowing what to do, I followed.

He led me into a hallway that again, was completely white. Except a door at the end of the hallway that was a light brown. I was halfway down that hallway when I stoppped.

On the wall, was a mirror.

I stared at my face. Cold, dark eyes stared back. My hair had been dyed into light looking black hair, with brownish roots showing. It didn't look greasy, it was like I had a shower before I went to sleep. It looked so fresh and clean. On my face was a day old stubble. The face of a twenty four year old man. Me?

"Sir?" The man asked, getting me out of my daze. He opened the door and motioned me to go in. I smiled sheepishly and followed.

Suddenly, we were outside. I took a deep breath of fresh air. Only to see, or rather smell, that it wasn't , it smelt like old car gas. The air smelt heavy and moldy. Almost like a fire had been burning for days.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground started to shake. It knocked both me and the servant man fell to the ground. A huge humming sound filled our ears. It felt like an Earthquake for right where we were standing. Again, and again, the ground shook.

Finally able to stand, I stood and started to look around. I turned to the left, and saw a giant mushroom cloud of fire was in the distance. Not that far away.

Without thinking, I rushed towards where the explosion had happened. The man didn't even notice. Plus, I was still pretty fast. In minutes, I would be at the explosion.

While I was running, I couldn't help but think. How could this happen? No. It had finally happened. I had finally gone crazy. I had finally lost it. I was in a mental hospital, and this was my messed up dream. I can see it now, Soda and Darry would be outside, worrying about me. While I mumble on about an explosion and Socs, and a servant man. I also saw a lot of billboards advertising stuff, and underneath was the words 'Greaser' in black, fresh letters.

I was halfway there, when I ran into some trouble. It was stupid for me not to think of it. Of course! Police!

I made a bolt down an alley. I heard barking, and a deep voice yell, "Get him!" I ran harder. But, getting pursude by dogs and police is hard. So I 'accidently' tripped. I flew down on my back, gasping for fresh air.

Bam! Blam!

Gunshot, close to me. From somewhere in the alley. I wasn't alone. It was too dark to see who it was, but the outline looked like a man. Tall man, maybe within his late twenties.

Without another glance, the man jumped over me, with dogs following close behind. Immediately, I started to chase after him.

I ran out of the alley within seconds. Away from the fire. I could slightly see the man now. He had a dirty blonde hair from behind. He was also wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. Oh yeah, he was also runnin' like crazy.

"Stop!" I cried.

The man took a sharp left turn, into a building that looked like an old drama theatre place. I stumbled a little, but kept chasing him.

I hardly got two steps in, when a heater was up against my head. The man. My memory... I knew this man... The man's face was an expression of fear, terror, confusion, and hatred, all fused into one. His eyes were no longer cheerful and reckless, they were now cold, hard and expressionless.

"Move!" He shoved me out of the way and started to open fire on the dogs that had been following him. I heard one whine and a loud thump. Dead.

The man then started to run deeper into the theatre. I heard angry barks as the dogs rushed by me. One thing was clear, these dogs were obviously after the man. I ran after them.

In this new room, I saw a ginormous stage. It was even lit up in the dark theatre. On the stage, was the familiar man, and five dogs foaming out the they were all attacking the man. The man was desperately firing the heater, trying to fight back.

I had to help. I scanned the stage. Yes! There was a ladder leading up to a balcony. Up there, I saw at least seven sand bags. Instantly, I rushed to the ladder.

"NOOO!" The man screamed as the gun had ran out of bullets. He then started to swing the gun at the dogs to keep them away.

Up the ladder. How big was it?

"Ugh!" He moaned as a dog bit down on his arm.

Finally, I was at the top of the ladder. I quickly raced towards the first sandbag. I untied it, and aimed for the dog that was on the man's arm. It hit the dog on the back, andd it fell down hard. The man stumbled, and fell down with it.

Another dog was instantly biting at the man's leg. I took another sandbag and aimed. The dog fell to the ground, and the others scattered in the dark. The man was completely helpless with a bag holding down his arm, and leg. I quickly flew down the ladder. Literally. It seemed like I flew down it I was goin' so fast.

The man's eyes widened in horror as he saw me walking to him. He started to thrash around, unsuccessfully getting free from underneath the sandbags. "Get away ya darn Soc!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He shut his eyes and winced as I sqwatted down next to him. I reached at the dog's mouth still attached to his arm, and gently took it off.

He opened his in surprise. He looked at me, finally realising that I wasn't going to hurt him. Our eyes met.

"Soda." I breathed.

I wanted to hug him. Tell him everything was going to be okay. I wanted to tell him that he was brave. I wanted to say that I was okay. He could stop worrying.

Instead, he gave me a fake smile. A fake smile filled with hatred, determination, ruthlessness, and bloodthirstiness. I felt a chill go down my back. Finally, he spoke.

"So, your not dead."


End file.
